


You've Been A BAD GIRL!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is just a short one shot Smut, where Emma Swan and Regina Mills pass a very interesting night together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been A BAD GIRL!

Emma Swan sat at a table at Regina's going talking to the charmings and Hook about Zelena. But what nobody knew was that Emma was fighting a very strong problem and was really starting to hope that everyone would leave soon so that she could go home and take care of the problem. Emma's eyes flickered over to Regina's breasts which were just slightly peaking out of the shirt she was wearing. 

Emma would never have admitted it if she was asked but the sight of Regina's big breasts sitting as if about to spring from her shirt any minute was a huge turn on for Emma. She clamped down her jaw to stop the groan from escaping her lips, and tried very hard to concentrate back on what the others were talking about but still her eyes kept going back to stare at Regina's breasts. She stared hard and tried to fight but was having a very hard time trying not to imagine what her breast would look like if they were set free and sitting in her hands.

"Emma?" EMMMA!" somebody was speaking to her, Emma quickly shook her head, and saw that Regina was giving her a strange look, she blushed and turned her attention to Killian "sorry can you repeat that?" she laughed.

Killain sighed " The meeting is over Emma, I was just asking you if you want to stop by and get a cone or something with me?" Emma thought fast, she normally would have agreed, but Emma was really needing to get some place so she could fix her problem. But the situation was soon taken out of her hands. 

"Actually Killian, I find that i need to speak to Emma alone for a moment!" Regina said softly. Emma nearly groaned, now there really wasn't any way she would be able to escape to do what she needed to do.

But Killian bowed to Regina and left without complaining for even a moment. 

Emma looked at Regina "Now what do you want?"

Regina grinned slyly,

"Im not blind or draft, you were staring at my breasts today werent you?" 

Emma blushed but said nothing in response to the question.

Regina pulled out a pair of handcuffs and latched one end of them around Emma's wrist, "you Mrs. Swan have been a very naughty girl and you really must be punished, and as Mayor I believe I am the only one that can punish you Sheriff."

Emma swallowed wondering what she had done to warrant being handcuffed, but she followed Regina out of the room and where ever she was taking her.

She was surprised when she was led into a large bedroom, where Regina grinned. "On the bed now!" she ordered. Emma seriously still thinking she was going to be put in jail got on the bed confused but didn't complain or ask questions. 

Regina unlatched both ends of the handcuffs and used both to latch both hands to a post at each end of the bed. There she made Emma lay down spread eagle. 

Regina surveyed Emma's confused face before finally telling her what was up.

"Mrs. Swan I am going to give you a good fucking." Regina whispered softly, running a light finger down her face.

Emma shivered at the touch, but watched Regina to see what she would do next.

Regina slowly began to strip while Emma watched, slowly working first her shirt and then her pants off, standing now in only her black bra and black lace underwear. Emma tried to stiffle the groan as she took in the other woman's body, feeling herself become even more turned on.

Finally Regina stood stark naked before Emma wearing nothing at all but her skin, she joined Emma on the bed, and slipped her lips over the blonde's kissing her gently, sliding her tongue over the woman's lips.

Emma turned on, obediantely parted her lips allowing Regina's tongue to slip in and taste the moist wet mouth. Emma moans softly and tried to kiss back.

Regina, slowly kissed down Emma's face to kiss her neck, and gently brought her hands up to grip Emma's shirt, and peeled it up but when the handcuffs made it difficult to get the shirt completely off Regina used magic to snap and break the straps, finally when it was off it was thrown to the floor. Regina then returned to Kissing Emma's neck, running her hands over Emma's shoulders. Regina's hand moved from her shoulders to gently fondle and squeeze Emma's breasts through her silky white bra. Emma moaned in pleasure at the woman's touch.

Regina's mouth soon kissed a trail down her neck, to the dip in her cleavage and soon she flicked her tongue over the simply white material that covered Emma's breasts, Emma gasped and whimpered slightly as the pleasure grew. Regina used her fingers to slowly unclasp the bra and rose to throw this over her head to land somewhere behind them. She then bent back down to take the delicate soft flesh in between her teeth and nipped and teased at them, watching as Emma's breasts became hard and pointed with each attention that Regina gave them.

Regina's mouth smiled wide, and finally took the whole breast into her mouth as her hands dipped down to Emma's waist slowly lowering the blonde's jeans and underwear in one move, both joining the everything else on the pile on the floor. Regina continued kissing and suckling Emma's breasts as she ran her hands over every inch of Emma. She rose and got down between Emma's legs and using her hands forced them further apart. She watched Emma's face and dipped her head, to gently slip her tongue over Emma's folds. 

Emma gave a whimper and cry as Regina's tongue explored Emma's wet heat, laping at the wetness between Emma's legs. Emma arched her back crying out with pleasure wanting more, handcuffed to the bed, Emma found a way to clutch both poles in her hands, clinching them hard as the pleasure filled her body.

Emma felt her vision go dark as she felt Regina's tongue finally stop, and she felt something spread the silken folds, and something long was pushed into her. Emma moaned as she felt Regina slipping a finger into her, thrusting deep into her, fucking her hard and deep with that finger, then Regina was fucking her with two. Emma was soon screaming in pleasure unable to hold back her cries. 

She whimpered and moaned as her face grew redder and redder with each moment, as Regina continued fucking Emma with both fingers buried deep. Emma soon felt her body shutter as if falling apart, her walls contracting around Regina's fingers and gave a cry as she erupted cumming hard, spilling her essense.

Regina grins and laps it all up with her tongue. Regina then collapsed beside Emma on the bed, holding her tightly. Emma lay still wide awake breathing hard as she thought about what Regina had just done to her.

She smiled when she found that she was very satisfied with what had happened, and she slipped into a deep sleep.

Emma woke late the next day to find that Regina had disappeared from the bed, and that she had at some point removed the handcuffs from Emma's hand. she climbed out of bed and started looking for her clothes throwing them back on, but when she located her shirt she gave up on trying to put it back on as both shoulder straps had been snapped clean in two. 

She only laughed and snatched a shirt from Regina's closet and threw that on instead. she made her way downstairs where she smelt something nice and wonderful coming from the kitchen.

"Well Regina, that had been fun, I guess i should be going." She said softly.

But Regina's eyes glinted with mischief, "well i was hoping you would join me for breakfast and then back in the bedroom again for another round."

Emma laughed, "Well i guess we could, i mean we do have two sheriffs now, i'm sure what ever comes in at the station my father can handle it!"

The two of them enjoyed their breakfast and returned to Regina's room for another round of Sex!


End file.
